Dandelion Wishes
by DreamSugar
Summary: "Colonello, can your hear me?... giving a small bitter smile, she continued. "Remember the wishing method you showed me? With the dandelion?" Cololal One-shot! Btw, I don't own KHR!


_**Dandelion Wishes**_

It was another normal day in COMSUBIN. From a distance, you could see disciplined soldiers marching in line. You could even hear the rapid session of rifles being use, shooting with precise accuracy. Getting closer, you could also see the commanders shouting, giving commands to their disciplined troops.

"COLONELLO! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

...Yup, a _perfectly_ normal day in COMSUBIN.

Lal jumped out a few bushes, her navy blue hair waving behind her. Colonello had managed to escape from her training again. This time, yelling something about hide-and-seek.

'_When I find that ungrateful idiot, I'll make sure he'll do twice the training.' _growled Lal.

Her sharp eyes scanned the area, looking for a flash of blonde and green. From about 20 meters away, Colonello sucked in the urge to laugh. He leaned back on the cool trunk of the tree he was in, watching his hot commander trying to find him.

'_I bet she'll never find me here, kora.' _Smirked Colonello, closing his eyes for a bit.

Unfortunately for Colonello, he didn't observe his surroundings all the way through. In fact, he was right under a bird's nest. A nest full of cute, little chicks. And when the mother bird comes back with a grub, these little chicks become personal alarm systems.

**'Cheep! Cheep! CHEEEP!'** The blue haired lady paused from where she was, listening intently. She immediately turned around, following the chirping sounds. Colonello, seeing his commander approaching, quickly thought fast and jumped to the highest branch he could find.

Lal peered under the tree, watching the mother feed her chicks. She gazed up higher in the tree tops, where the wind swayed the leaves. Bending down, she grabbed a smooth pebble. And, without warning, chucked it high in to the tree.

"OW, kora!"

**'Thud!' **Colonello fell out of the tree, rubbing his sore forehead. He pushed himself off the ground and looked up. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't done that.

"COLONELLO…." muttered Lal in a dark voice, an aggressive aura surrounding her. Colonello backed up slowly and carefully, waiting for the death wish to take place.

"DIE!"

The blonde barely dodges the incoming punch before quickly scrambling on to his feet. He quickly flees the scene with Lal right behind him.

"Wait! Lal! Let's talk this through!" yelled Colonello between dodges and sprints.

"This is the SECOND time that you've skipped out in my class!" shot back Lal, catching up to her student.

Colonello just smirked as he kept running, picking up his speed along the way. He dashed in to the forest, going through some twists and turns. His commander copying his moves, still gaining ground. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Lal found herself standing in an open field, filled with flowers. Mesmerized, she temporarily forgot what she was doing.

"Like it, kora?" asked Colonello, approaching Lal.

Lal gave Colonello a look as she approached him. "Why did you lead me here?" she hissed, her voice in a dangerous tone.

The blonde just blinked innocently and grinned. "To show you this." He said simply before walking away.

"WHAT?" Lal was almost in disbelief. She had wasted one, no, TWO hours of her life getting here.

Before Lal began cursing her luck, Colonello came back. He plopped down on the ground next to her. He then motioned her to sit down. When Lal didn't budge, Colonello grabbed her legs and yanked, causing her to fall on top of Colonello.

Blushing, she roughly shoved Colonello away from her. The blonde just chuckled as he plucked a dandelion plant next to him. He closed his eyes, murmuring a few words before blowing all the seeds away. He did it two more times, the dandelion seeds dancing around them.

"What are you doing?"

"Making wishes, kora." Replied Colonello, plucking two more dandelions around him. He handed one to Lal. "Try it."

The blue haired woman just continued to stare at him, poker faced. Feeling a bit discouraged, Colonello continued to persuade Lal in to making a wish. Finally giving in, Lal took the dandelion from his hand.

"Now just close your eyes, make a wish, and blow, kora!" the blonde instructed, grinning triumphantly. He then blew the seeds, freeing them from the plant.

Lal, on the other hand, just continued to look at her plant. She then blew out the seeds, letting them dance in the slight breeze.

"What did you wish for, kora?" asked Colonello, watching the seeds dance through the air.

"…nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I don't have a wish, ok?" snapped Lal. "I don't believe in this superstition."

Colonello just smiled gently, making her cheeks grow hot again. "It's ok, kora. One day, you'll find your wish."

"I highly doubt it."

He just laughed, his laughter ringing soundly through the quiet field. "I'm sure that one day you will, kora!"

A small smile crept on Lal's face. Even if Colonello noticed it, he didn't say. Suddenly she stood up, her face serious again.

"For ditching training, you'll be doing twice the training!" growled Lal. "We'll begin tomorrow morning!"

"Aww, come on Lal!" whined Colonello, his voice teasing. "You should really relax once in a while."

A punch successfully met up with his stomach, making him wince and lean over in pain. Giving a weak smile, he muttered, "You should be more lady-like, kora!"

"S-Shut up, you bastard!"

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't worry too much. It's already too hard on you."<p>

Lal just turned away, though her ears were still listening.

"…He would have wanted you to be happy anyway." And with that, Reborn then left the room, leaving Lal alone for the time being.

The hitman's words echoed throughout her head as she stared at the bandana in her hand. Finally making her decision, she stood up, walking out the Vongola base. She hid in the shadows, making her way to a field hidden by vines. She had discovered it when she was still an Arcobaleno. Lal walked out to the center of the field, letting her knees buckle beneath her. She gazed at her grey pacifier and Colonello's blue pacifier before holding them close to her chest. The painful feeling in her chest was getting stronger. She looked up at the sky, eyes moist.

"Colonello, can you hear me?"

The wind picked up around her. Her blue hair flew up, getting tousled in the breeze. Giving a small, bitter smile, she continued.

"Remember the wishing method you showed me? With the dandelion?" Plucking a dandelion next to her, she held the freshly picked plant in her hands.

"Ever since that day, I've thought about what to wish for." She paused for a bit. "Now, after all this time, I finally know my wish."

Lal took a deep breath and blew all the seeds from the dandelion. The seeds scattered in to the wind gracefully. "Even though I don't believe in this superstition nonsense…"

She stood up, watching the seeds travel with the playful wind. A lone tear trailed down her cheeks as she whispering the rest of her sentence.

"...I'll always believe in you."

And from Lal's hand, the blue pacifier began to shine.

* * *

><p>YES! Finally updated. Thanks for everyone who patiently waited for this story to come out :)<p>

Homework is taking its toll, making me too busy to write/type out my stories.

I'm almost done with the second-to-last chapter of Moving in Together. **I'll update ASAP, probably during Winter break**.

Anyways, thanks to all who have supported me. *_Cries emotionaly_* I would have never made it this far without your support!

P.S: I used a small part of Reborn- episode 99. Just in case anyone is interested :D

Please review :)


End file.
